


You're the Answer

by fabulouslaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meeting, High School AU, Human AU, only rated teen b/c there's like 2 curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: Malia isn't very good at paying attention in math class.





	

Malia was counting the cars that passed by the window when she heard her name being called. By the time she noticed, she figured the teacher must’ve said her name at least two or three times, because he sounded rather irritated. Malia snapped to attention, but she had already missed the question.

It wasn’t that Malia didn’t want to do well in calculus. She did. She wanted to graduate, after all. But it was just really boring. Insufferably boring.

And the teacher didn’t help at all. He was old and hunched over and he said everything in a monotone. Oh, and for some reason, he particularly liked picking on Malia.

Malia frantically glanced around, hoping he had written the problem on the board or something. Not that she would’ve been able to solve it if he had.

“Ms. Tate?” The teacher said again, tapping his boney old foot against the ground.

Malia glanced to the side, biting her lip. That’s when she saw her savior. A (rather pretty) girl sitting directly to Malia’s left was definitely mouthing something.

Malia paid closer attention to the girl’s (very soft looking) lips. “Thirty three.” Malia blurted out, fairly confident that she had read the girl’s lips correctly.

The teacher looked slightly surprised, which made Malia think she must’ve gotten the answer right. “Correct, Ms. Tate.” The teacher confirmed.

Malia smiled. Good. Now the teacher would stop thinking she was stupid, at least for the next few minutes.

Malia tried to shoot savior-girl a grateful look, but she was engrossed in writing something on her paper. Malia would have to thank her later.

 

Malia really hadn’t meant to fall asleep in calculus class. She had been trying to listen, really, she had. But somehow she had ended up with her eyes closed, being completely startled by her name being called.

For the second time that week, her calculus teacher looked down at Malia expectantly. And, for the second time that week, Malia found herself completely without an answer. The teacher was glaring at her. God, why hadn’t he retired like 50 years ago?

Malia quickly glanced to the side. She didn’t want to take advantage of pretty savior-girl, but she didn’t want the teacher to know she had been asleep.

The girl didn’t mouth anything, but she glanced pointedly at Malia’s desk. Malia looked down at her desk, where a piece of paper had been slipped without her noticing.

The word “”parabolic” was written on the slip of paper, in neat, loopy handwriting. Underneath “parabolic”, “need a tutor?” had been added in parentheses.

“Parabolic.” Malia said aloud. The teacher nodded, and continued on with his lecture.

Malia turned to look at savior-girl, but she was again looking down at her paper. Malia frowned. She really wanted to thank the girl for bailing her out again, but she figured the reason the girl always knew the answers was because she was constantly taking notes.

Malia figured she should take her own notes.

Before the bell rang, Malia looked back at the “need a tutor” note. She decided she shouldn’t leave it unanswered, and scribbled a sloppy “I’m good.” After a moment’s thought, she added “but I’ll take your number just in case.” Malia debated scribbling a winky face after that, but ruled against it. The note was bold enough as it was.

Malia flicked the note back over to the girl’s desk just as the bell rang.

 

Malia had walked into class planning to give calculus her full, undivided attention. It wasn’t even her own fault that she got distracted. Actually, it was savior-girl’s fault.

Malia wasn’t sure when savior-girl had managed to slip the note onto her desk. One minute it wasn’t there, and the next minute there was a neatly folded piece of paper just inches from Malia’s hand. She had to admire the girl’s swiftness.

Malia unfolded the piece of paper, which bore the same neat handwriting as the one before. Malia smiled. For some reason, she loved the girl’s handwriting. It was so neat and careful.

“How about a name first?” The note said, and, written under that, “I’m Kira.”

Malia felt stupid. She hadn’t even thought about the fact that she didn’t know the girls name. Should she have? They had desks next to each other, and yet Malia had only known her as savior-girl up until that moment. The teacher had to have called on Kira before, but Malia must not have been paying attention.

Kira. Malia let the name bounce around in her head. She decided it was her new favorite name.

“Kira.” Malia mumbled under her breath, wanting to see how it felt on her tongue.

“Ms. Tate?” The teacher spoke up, “Was that an answer to my question?”

Shit. She should’ve stayed quiet. Maybe this one was partially her fault. (But it was still mostly Kira’s.)

“Do you want to repeat your answer louder, so the class can hear?” The teacher continued. Malia silently cursed him. He certainly wasn’t getting a Christmas gift from her. (Not that Malia usually gave her teachers Christmas gifts, but maybe this year she’d give all her other teachers gifts just to spite the old geezer.)

“Uh-“ Malia stalled. She shot a glance at Kira. She really needed to stop doing this.

Kira held up two fingers under her desk.

“Two.” Malia said aloud.

“Yes.” The teacher said, looking a little dejected that he couldn’t catch Malia in the act of slacking off. He continued with his lecture.

Malia turned her attention back the note. Did Kira know her name? Malia tried to remember if the teacher had ever called her by her first name, but she had no idea.

“Malia.” Malia added at the bottom of the note, just to be safe. “In case you didn’t know” She added in parenthesizes. She would slip the note in Kira’s desk when she had a chance.

 

The next class, Malia was more than prepared. She had actually studied the night before, just in case she got called on. She wasn’t going to rely on Kira for her answers anymore. Most likely.

Malia chugged her coffee, waiting for the moment the old bastard would finally call on her.

The teacher was working out a problem on the board, and Malia followed along, scribbling down work on her own paper.

The teacher turned around. “Now who can give me an answer?”

Malia held her breath, drumming her pencil on her paper. She was ready for this.

“Kira, what can you tell me?” The teacher asked. Malia resisted the urge to pout. The first time she ever wanted to be called on, and the teacher had chosen not to pick on her for once in his life.

Malia looked over to Kira, who, to Malia’s surprise, looked completely caught off guard. She had never seen Kira not immediately know the answer to a question.  
Kira glanced over at Malia, eyes wide. Clearly Kira was not used to not having an answer.

Malia quickly circled the answer on her paper, and then discretely lifted her paper a little so Kira could read it.

“Three pi.” Kira said.

The teacher nodded and moved onto another problem.

Kira mouthed “thank you.”

Malia winked at her.

 

Malia made an effort to catch up with Kira in the hallway after class. She figured now that they knew each others’ name, they could talk to each other outside of notes and mouthed numbers.

She put a hand on Kira’s shoulder to get her attention. “Hey!”

Kira turned around, a blush immediately spreading across her face. “Hi.”

People shoved passed them, hurrying to get to class.

“So, you were pulling a me today, huh?” Malia teased. “What was distracting you?”

Kira rubbed her arm, glancing down at her feet. She mumbled something that Malia couldn’t make out.  
“Come again?” Malia pressed.

“I was watching you.” Kira said quietly, clearly embarrassed.

Fireworks went off in Malia’s head. Her! Kira had been distracted by her! Now Malia was blushing, and Malia Tate didn’t blush.

“Oh.” Was all Malia could say.

More people brushed passed them, which seemed to remind Kira that they needed to get to class. “I’ll, uh, see you next class.” She said, the slipped something into Malia’s hand before scurrying off and blending with the crowd.

Malia unfolded the piece of paper. A phone number was scribbled across it. Malia beamed as she tucked the piece of paper carefully into her pocket.

She had a feeling she was going to ace her next math test.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of the prompts in this post: http://thesadlookonyourface.tumblr.com/post/151276601166/au-prompts-based-on-my-senior-year-thus-far


End file.
